1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a map-linked fertilization design system that brings about an appropriate type of a fertilizer and an appropriate amount of the fertilizer in accordance with conditions of a soil, crop, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Agricultural producers have to design fertilization appropriate to a crop to be planted next year, in accordance with conditions of a soil or the like.
Currently, agricultural producers calculate an appropriate fertilization component target amount of each component of a fertilizer, such as nitrogen, phosphoric acid, potash, or magnesium on the basis of soil analysis data or information on a crop planned to be planted or the like. Then, the agricultural producers determine an appropriate fertilizer type and an appropriate fertilization amount with which the fertilization component amount comes as close as the appropriate fertilization component target amount.
As known technical documents related to the present invention, Patent Documents 1 and 2 below can be cited. Both technical documents describe techniques for automatic selection of an optimum fertilizer for a certain condition.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4280385
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-259101